The Gundam Pilots on the Jenny Jones show
by Mal2
Summary: well... the gundam pilots get on the jenny jones show?


The Gundam Pilots on Jenny Jones  
  
By: Mal Disclaimer: Don't own Jenny Jones or Gundam Wing! They belong to uh. Jenny Jones? And Sunrise & Bandai Inc. for Gundam Wing. And Disney . don't own it either . or cough cough cough tampax.lol  
  
A Quick Explanation: Well you see over the Winter Holidays my boyfriend and I got bored and we watched the Jenny Jones show and it turned out to be really entertaining. If you've never seen that show before they take sluts and give them a new maker overs and try to make them look normal and do pregnancy test to find out the father of peoples babies and there's like 4 possible fathers and do lie detector test and crap so enjoy!  
  
[At the Winner Mansion; in Chicago]  
  
Duo: (skipping down the stairs) Zipidi do-Da ! Zipati yay! My oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sun shine headed my way! Zipidi do-da! Zipati yay!?!  
  
Heero: Damn the bloody Disney Movies!?!  
  
Duo: (skips into the living room area) Mr. Blue bird on my shoulder!  
  
Trowa: He's annoying, stupid AND Tone deaf!  
  
Heero: I say we turn on the TV to block out the noise and insanity (reaches for remote)  
  
Duo: . (Takes remote away from Heero)EVERYTHING IS SATISFACTUAL!  
  
Heero: Damn you  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams from upstairs)  
  
Duo: Zipidi- uh. oh.  
  
Wufei: (hangs over banister) Would you care to explain why the hell there's a damn tampon in my sock drawer!?!  
  
Duo: ME KNOW NOTHING!? (runs and hides in kitchen)  
  
Heero: Is it still in the plastic?  
  
Wufei: Yeah  
  
Heero: Then what the hell are you complaining for!  
  
Trowa: yeah at least he didn't try to use it !  
  
Quatre: Now Wufei, let's not accuse Duo .  
  
Wufei: Why the hell not he's the one who does the laundry! He probably stuck it in my drawer while putting my socks away!  
  
Quatre: Duo does the laundry?  
  
Trowa: THAT'S WHY MY UNDERWEARS PINK!?!  
  
Heero: Really ? I thought you bought them like that !  
  
Wufei: Maxwell ! IM GONNA KILL YOU !  
  
Duo: (runs out of kitchen screaming) NO! PLEASE WUFFY!  
  
Wufei: (trips and falls over banister breaking it yet falling into living room)  
  
Heero: Yup that's a dead shinigami walking .  
  
Wufei: (chasing duo) COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN CALCASIAN TAMPON LOVER!  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Wufei: (swings kantana in air hoping to hit duo's braid) DIE!  
  
Heero: Ok. I'm gonna turn on the TV now.  
  
Trowa: yeah.  
  
TV: (commercial) Kotex. just fits. Period! (Changes channel) Tampax number one tampon!  
  
Trowa: Oh how ironic...  
  
Quatre: What's a tampon?  
  
Wufei: (stops with katana in air with one hand and duo's braid in other) You mean you lived with 29 damn Onnas and you don't know what the shit a tampon is !  
  
Quatre: (answers honestly) no  
  
Trowa: Didn't you take health class ?  
  
Quatre: My daddy wouldn't let me take that class. He says all teenage boys are perverts!  
  
Heero: Ok . (flips channels, reads info) Jenny Jones? What the heck is that ?  
  
Duo: (pulls away from Wufei) OO ! OO! DON'T CHANGE DAT CHANNEL! I LOVE JENNY!  
  
TV: (commercial thing for Jenny Jones) Do you share a house, dorm or apartment with 2 or more room mates of the same gender as you? Do you suspect one or more of them to be gay? Then call this toll free number to be on the Jenny Jones Show!  
  
Heero: (stares at phone)  
  
Wufei: Touch that phone Yuy and die .  
  
Heero: Oh so you're the fruity one!  
  
Wufei: I didn't say that!  
  
Duo: O come on Wuffy you know you are!  
  
Wufei: shut up tampon boy!  
  
Duo: Hey that wasn't mine!  
  
Trowa: Then who's was it ?  
  
Duo: I don't know!  
  
Heero: Wufei you know it was yours !  
  
All: (start fighting and jumping all over each other)  
  
Quatre: (picks up phones) Hello . yes about the add for the Jenny Jones show yeah .  
  
[5 day's later in the car going to the airport]  
  
Wufei: Why the hell are we doing this?  
  
Duo: cause gay-a-rich boy here wants to be on TV!  
  
Quatre: so.  
  
Heero: What!? Damn your parents could by you your own TV show!  
  
Quatre: yeah! And could be about us fighting oz.  
  
Trowa: with our Gundams.  
  
Duo: And we all live happily ever after. like in Cinderella!  
  
Heero: Cinderella? Too much Disney has gone to his head .  
  
Quatre: And we could call it . Gundam Wing!  
  
All: Nah.  
  
(they board the plane)  
  
Duo: I CALL THE ISLE SEAT!?!  
  
Wufei: uh no.  
  
(Trowa Quatre and Heero already have seats and there are only 2 seats left)  
  
Wufei: I'm not sitting by the window.  
  
Duo: Why not ! Wuffy afraid he's gonna fall out da window!  
  
Wufei: Shut the hell up and sit down!  
  
(Wufei is sitting by the isle and Duo is sitting by the window)  
  
[ 2 minutes after the plane took off]  
  
Duo: Wuffy .  
  
Wufei: what.  
  
Duo: I gotta pee  
  
Wufei: FINE!  
  
Duo: (jumps over Wufei goes take a piss an comes back 2 minutes  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
Flight attendant: Would you like something to drink?  
  
Duo: COFFEE! (Drinks it all in one sip)  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
Duo: Fei. I gots to goes again.  
  
Wufei: damn it Maxwell ! FINE IF YOUR GONNA LEAVE EVERY 10 MINUTES THEN SIT BY THE FREAKING ISLE!!!  
  
Duo: OK! (jumps over Wufei and comes back 2 minutes later)  
  
Wufei: (Looks out window and sees something move) What was that? (Looks over at Duo then looks back at the window)  
  
Duo: Yeah I saw it too.  
  
Wufei: There's something on the wing.  
  
Duo: (leans over Wufei)  
  
(A monkey appears)  
  
Duo: Aw.. Look the cute little monkey!  
  
Flight Attendant: Is everything alright boys?  
  
Duo: Yup! Everything's A OK!  
  
(They look back at the window and the monkeys jumping up and down with a butcher knife!)  
  
Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: (leans over isle) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?  
  
Duo: SHOOT IT HEERO SHOOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: (pulls gun out of no wears and shoots at monkey)  
  
All 3: phew. it's gone.  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
Wufei: Hey Duo Can you get my kantana magazine out of my luggage?  
  
Duo: Why me!?  
  
Wufei: Well. you're the one who had to sit by the isle cuz your bladders the size of a peanut!  
  
Duo: oh yeah... (Stands up and opens the overhead compartment and the monkey leaps out at him) AH!!!!!!!!! DAMN MONKEY!!! (Runs down the isles of the plane with a monkey hanging on his head Pulling on his bread)  
  
Wufei: (screaming like a little girl) Ah! Shoot it Heero Shoot it!  
  
Duo: (trying to pry the monkey off his head) NO!?! DON'T SHOOT IT!  
  
Heero: Then what in the shit am I supposed to do!?  
  
Duo: I don't know! (Monkey bangs on his head)  
  
Trowa: (smiles gets up and drags duo and the monkey into the bathroom and sticks duos head in the toilet attempting to flush the monkey down the toilet that is still grasping onto duos braid)  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!  
  
Other 4 pilots: (start playing tug of war with Duo's braid the monkey finally let's go, goes down the crapper out the plane and the Gundam pilots go flying out the bathroom into the isle of the plane)  
  
Will the Gundam pilots make it alive to the Jenny Jones show? Or will the psycho path monkey destroy Duo's braid once and for all? Well you'll just have to wait for part 2~  
  
~sorry that's all folks~ -Mal- 


End file.
